Hidden
by Pippy231
Summary: Yumi, an orphan girl who lives where she wants. Her best friend is, Kagome Higurashi. Buuutttt she's been gone for sometime and Yumi decides, well whatever Trevor and pays a visit to her friend.
1. Chapter 1

READ THIS!

This is my own plot probably just after the last episode but before the final act episodes. Also unless important, this will be the only AN.

DISCLAIMER SO I DON'T HAVE TO REPEAT! I do not own Inuyasha!

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Hey, I'm Yumi no-last-name, or Popsicle ass, take your pick. I am a orphan or a demon spawn, also take your pick. I was currently sitting in a tree across from the Higurashi shrine. No I am not a stalker, I'm a friend.

My only friend is Kagome Higurashi, who lives in that place of importance, meh. I was going to pay her a visit for the first time in a few months. She had been ill but I didn't believe that. The many times I have gone over to the shrine there was no scent of her. Oh that's something that's odd about me, all of my senses are hightened to the point where even a squeaky door is like a drum being hit or I can smell a BBQ from two days ago, I like BBQ's, don't ask. I have got used to all this as I have had it since birth. It did cause me to be shunned while I was attending school through orphanage funds.

I sassed their asses when I ran away from there!

Anyway, back to my reason for being in a tree, her scent, though had recently come back, was fresh. However. Yeah always a negative with that isn't where. However there was also a guy there, he smelt like dog and human at the same time. Is there some Gintama shit going on or is there a dog, human hybrid... Both of those are very odd.

I was arguing with my brain, there was another me back there within the layers of genius no kidding I am the new Einstein, but Link, as she had called herself even though Link the hero GUY in LoZ... Game freak here... Anyway, Link got the better of the argument,

"Fine!" I growled out, making a kid nearly wet himself from the growling voice in the tree... Not everyday my friend, not every day...

I leapt from the tree and gracefully on top of a moving car then proceeding to jump to the other side of the road, right in front of the stairs. I hate these stairs. I ran at top speed up the stairs, it wasn't inhuman just very fast and not out runnable by many.

I jumped up onto the red structure that was probably important and I shouldn't stand on it. Life is too short for me to care. I scanned the area sniffing every so often. No one was outside, and the only ones home were, Kags, her mum, and dog dude. Yes he is named dog dude until I find out who the fuck this guy is. Bitch please, my life, my rules. Problem?

I have such a colourful vocabulary sometimes.

I dashed over to where Kagome's window was and silently jumped onto the ledge. Like a boss. As I looked into the room, I noticed Kags was doing a shit ton of studying. Not if I can help it. My straight face still in place, I use this face quite a bit that's how I got the nickname, I opened the window with no sound and leaned in a bit,

"Popsicle ass has come." I spoke finally, she let out a small squeak and turned around flicking her midnight hair into my own dyed dark blue hair, it was originally black but I like blue so, whatever. She stared at me for a few seconds and then looked at my eyes, this was the way she liked to check it was me, my eyes were dark almost orange but slightly gold with flecks of purple that could stare at you for ages, not blinking.

The eyes are the window to the soul. Odd thought,

"Yumi? YUMI!" She screeched coming over to hug me, and succeeded, for a few seconds before I realised what was going on,

"OI! Physical contact. Off!" I said worming out of her clamp like hold, "Ya leech!" I mumbled while dusting myself off.

"That behaviour is how you got the name popsicle and then you just added ass on the end." She lectured me, she was literally my sister but acted like a mum sometimes.

ENGLISH PEOPLE SAY MUM!

"Whatever mother," I mock glared at her, she chuckled slightly, "so where have ya been, and don't give me crap about you being ill, if you were ill I would be able to, one, smell that and, two, smell you! So spill!" I said jumping into the room, closing the window and chucking off my shoes,

"OK you can't tell a soul though!" She said giving up under the not-up-to-full-power glare I was sending her way while plopping down on the carpeted floor, there was a bed but effort was involved getting there and there was no motivation,

"Who is there to tell?" I asked, rolling my eyes, she gave me a sympathetic look, "cut it with the sympathy, it's wasted on someone to awesome to have old folks," I said smirking at her, she smiled slightly too,

"In a different era." She finished.

Longest. Story. Ever.

"Woah girl, the publishers are gonna have a hard time printing that long ass story!" I commented, voice dripping with sarcasm,

"What, it was the simplest and easiest way to tell you the story!" She shrugged, turning back to the desk and sitting down starting her studying again,

"Fine, at least tell me why I can smell a dog merged with a human. Either it's some Gintama shit or you now house hybrids." I pleaded, she dropped her pencil that she was using to write down some long algebra sums down with,

"Urrhh." She stuttered,

"Should I go down and say hello?" I asked,

"Urrhh." She said again, I bet she forgot about my good senses,

"Well, I'm gonna introduce myself!" I saluted through the nearly closed door, she was still in a stupor, I jumped happily down the stairs, and followed my nose to the smell of dog dude, it was coming from the lounge.

Looking in carefully, I shifted around the doorframe and stared right at a guy with pointy ears, white long hair, a sword (in sheath) and a red outfit chilling with the fat cat, I never liked that cat, so I tended to ignore its presence,

"Huh." Was all I could manage slightly amused, the guy looked up from playing with fat-bitch-cat and looked straight, he had honey eyes, lighter than mine, by far, "Those are dog ears, not cat's, I was smelling dog I swear!" I muttered to myself never changing face belonging to popsicle asses around the world, sniffing the air the scent WAS coming from him, "Yeah, I was right. You're a strange guy with the outfit, sword and those ears." I smirked at him walking over to the couch and plopping down placing a fist under my chin which was resting on my crossed legs,

"Feh, you're one to talk, a human who can smell like that, who are you anyway?" He asked, crossing his arms,

"Kagome's friend." I replied, I had a feeling that he was asking for my name but I was feeling in a awkward mood right now.

Kagome, obviously now out of her stupor came clomping down the stairs at full speed,

"Sleek of the devil and she shall come, easy on the stairs there elephant woman, you'll break them!" I said with an amused time as Kags entered the room,

Yumi, you better have been nice. You too Inuyasha!" Kagome gave us a devil stare that made Inuyasha jump slightly but I don't even flinch,

"Well you just saved me the pain of asking for his name and me having to say mine, I thank you there oh devilish one!" I deadpanned, my chin still resting on my fist making the top of my head bob up and down as I spoke,

"Stop with the sarcasm Yumi." She glared at me,

"Meh." I replied back closing my eyes,

"I won't question how she withstands your glare." Now named, Inuyasha spoke up,

"When I have a glare much worse, nothing fazes me." I muttered, eyes still closed,

"Sure, I bet you're real scary!" His voice dripped with Saddam,

"Inuyasha, don't challenge her, she has scared of grown men with her glare!" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha. I, however pleased with that memory, acted like I hadn't heard that and unleased the power within my eyes onto Inuyasha.

His eyes went wide, squealing a bit he ran behind Kagome and looked over her shoulder still with wide eyes,

"Heads up, don't piss me off!" I said with an innocent face on complete with small smile,

"Yeah, sure." He muttered slightly weary as he came back around from Kagome's back. Oh the joys of scaring people.

My face went back to normal as I got back up and stretched,

"We need to go back soon, that's why I came here because you never seem to be able to get back soon enough." Inuyasha said to Kags making me pause in my stretch,

"But I have a test tomorrow!" She screeched,

"Fine, one day. But I better get ramen out of this!" He argued crossing his arms in his sleeves,

"Did someone say ramen!" I shouted, that was my one weakness,

"Oh great!" Kags sighed, face-palming,

"Yeah, what of it!" Inuyasha asked, unknowing of my fetish,

"I loooovvveeee ramen!" I said slightly bouncing,

"Yumi, I will get you some ramen, you too Inuyasha... Yumi, when was the last time you ate something?" Kags asked looking at me, I looked down picking at the black tank top which at one point clung to me, but now it sagged a bit,

"That is a very good question, but I think it was a stolen prawn, mayo sandwich from a random shop. And that was a week and a half ago..." I said raking my brain for answers,

"A WEEK AND A HALF! Yumi, I command you to go to the kitchen and make yourself a large sandwich, take a packet of potato chips and soda!" She ordered pointing in the direction of the kitchen,

"Yes ma'am!" I said in a military voice, while mock saluting my legs straight and then proceeded to march to the kitchen chanting "1-2, 1-2" Until I got to the kitchen, I was expecting to find Kagome's mum in here but I guess she must have slipped out while I was upstairs, I had been able to smell her before but it was fainter now.

I made myself a, cheese, ham, rocket and salad cream sandwich, took a bag of salt and vinegar chips, which I emptied into a bowl, and a can of sprite from the fridge I then returned to the lounge placing the bowl of potato chips in the middle of me and Kagome on the sofa while Inuyasha sat on the floor. They had been talking about something and Kags-the-beast had won the argument,

"So what did you just win?" I said biting into my sandwich which had a layer of chips inside that I had crushed with my palm, I'm odd like that, it made a satisfying crunching noise,

"It was about you actually," I made a hand signal for her to carry on, "about how you should come with us," I wasn't getting where I was going soi made the sign again,

"You're coming with us down the well to help us find some jewel shards and defeat this guy called Naraku, with our other friends!" Inuyasha muttered, slightly grouchy. I smiled slightly.

This should be fun!


	2. Chapter 2

"So, do I have a choice or is it a, 'Kagome has chosen your destiny' thing?" I asked mulling the information I have been given over,

"It's a 'Kagome has chosen you destiny' thing. I want to keep an eye on you, and it means you can make friends." Kags explained,

"When have I ever been able to make friends that aren't you?" My voice colder than an Antarctic glacier,

"You're too much like Sesshomaru." Inuyasha mumbled, more to himself and not intending for anyone to hear him,

"Sounds like you have a grudge against that guy, whoever he is." I said inspecting my nails while thinking 'who the hell does he not have a grudge with!',

"He's Inuyasha's half brother, not the closest of brothers in the world." Kagome whispered to me finally catching who we were talking about,

"Feh." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in his sleeves again,

"Well, I think we should think about sleeping." Kagome stated looking out the window at the darkened sky and then the clock that sat somewhere behind us,

"I'll take the couch, you lot can figure out what you're doing." I walked past Inuyasha clapping him on the shoulder while on a mission to get a duvet and two pillows.

As I got to the airing cupboard, I pulled out the three objects and my black covers, Kagome had got them for me since I came so often and my favourite colour was black. After putting the covers on the matching duvet or pillow I proceeded to chuck them onto the stair case, I will deal with them on the way down. I then went into her room and to her wardrobe, there was a box in the corner and inside was a pair of PJ's and some other necessary clothing items.

"I'M USING YOUR HOT WATER, AND NO I DON'T CARE!" I shouted down the stairs to the bickering pair, awwhh how cute *gags*. Romance was never my strong point, I heard a brief 'OK' from the lounge as I closed the door to the bathroom, after setting my black jeggins, black tank top and socks on the floor I had a hot shower.

Something I don't get the luxury of a lot. Thank Kami for abandoned fresh water streams. Living the highlife. Sarcasm. Coming out, smelling like strawberries, I dried off, humming 'Angel With A Shotgun' it's a good song, shut up. I tied up my hair with a random black hair tie and pulled down two bits of hair right by my fringe, I like my hair like that but my fringe was getting a bit too long. After snipping at my fringe a little so it wasn't in my eyes all the time I got dressed into PJ's... Also black, but random grey swirl patterns on the top, it looks kinda like fire.

Going back into Kagome's room, with my clothes in hand, I picked up my shoes that I had left by the window and then slid down the banister feet first, grabbing the duvet and pillows. Ahh the joys of banisters. At the bottom I threw my shoes towards the doorway.

Entering the living room I noticed that Inuyasha had left,

"Where'd Inuyasha go?" I asked to Kagome, she was making an omlet in the kitchen,

"Back through the well, I told we'd be there tomorrow afternoon. If you can get to the other side that is." She mumbled the last bit as she carefully poured some mixture into the hot frying pan,

"What, it rejects some people?" I spoke loud enough that she could hear me from where I was setting up my bed,

"Uh-huh, that's why it's only ever Inuyasha that comes to pester me." She said flipping over the omlet,

"Cool, are you sleeping upstairs or down here with me? Also shove thease in the washing machine could ya?" I asked, throwing my dirty clothes in the direction of the kitchen and being prepared to run if I needed to grab her bedding,

"Sure and I bunk with you," Kags replied going to get my clothes from where ever they landed, "grab a film too." She shouted to me as I bounded up the stairs again,

"Kay!" I smiled to myself, scary film time. When I was around Kagome my popsicle appearance went away, if I had more friends I would probably be like that with them too.

While grabbing the scariest looking film, I could find I heard the door open... I'll have to hide the film if I want to get it into the living room. I walked over to Kagome's bedding a shoved the DVD case in her pillow case... Why so many case's?! Placing the pillow and her alarm clock in the middle of the duvet I wrapped it up and grabbed the extra cover on the top like one of those Greek leaf wrap things, don't ask. Holding it securely my hand, I walked over to the banister again and this time went down sitting sideways,

"Hey Souta!" I waved at Kagome's younger brother as I jumped of the bottom of the banister with perfect grace... Yeahhh,

"YUMI!" He shouted, running over to me and giving me a hug, he was only just higher than my waist,

"OI, get off of me shrimp!" I said, gently pulling him off me with one hand,

"We missed you!" He half yelled, a grin on his face,

"Yeah, I missed everyone too," I said, ruffling his hair and throwing the bundle into the living room onto the spare sofa, it landed with a soft 'flumpf' noise, "she shoots, she scores!" I half shouted while Souta chuckled at my antics,

"Yumi, is that you?" Kagome's mother shouted from somewhere,

"Yeah, hey there auntie." A small smile gracing my features. I called her auntie since she was practically the closest thing to a mum I could get, but wasn't. I bet gramps is in there talking to Kags about something she's not listening to while serving omlet for us lot.

I walked into the kitchen where every one was gathered, Souta slightly behind me babbling on about something from school. I was listening to it, but the smell of food was intoxicating,

"Yumi, it's been a long time! How are you?" Gramps asked,

"I'm fine thanks, you?" I spoke politely, respect your elders!

"I'm good, thank you. Now where was I? Oh yes-" He was cut off by Kagome shoving a plate of food in front of him, a small bowl of rice and some chopsticks,

"FOOD!" I shouted, plopping onto my normal chair,

"Yeah, yeah. One sec!" Kags said placing plates, bowls and chopsticks on the table in front of everyone. And then gave me mine last, which I gave a mock glare to.

This was what I missed about the place, it was a warm family home. Where there was friendly chatter and laughter and the occasional rice grain hitting someone's head when they made an annoying/stupid comment. They treated me like family here, something I will never have. And for that I was glad, without this lot I wouldn't know of any happiness in the world. I would be an empty shell. A misery.

Deep.

As we finished our food me and Kagome cleaned up and the others went to bed after putting their dishes in the sink,

"You ok?" Kagome asked, I guess my face held an odd expression due to the fact I had missed this place and her family,

"Yep! Thanks for the food!" I smiled her way, as I put away the last plate and she took of her washing up apron,

"What film did you get?" She asked quietly,

"The Hole," I replied shrugging, "It's in your pillow case, which is in the lounge." I said as we walked back to our beds for the night,

"But you know I hate clowns!" She whined,

"Yeah, I do. That's why I picked it!" I laughed at her defeated form, "Scared are we?",

"What, no!" She laughed it off waving a hand at me, LIES!

We settled down as the film started with all the lightes turned off.

I was giggling at Kagome's face throughout the film and when she tried to hide under he duvet, it wasn't even that scary. Wus.

After the film Kags turned the TV off and snuggled down into her 'bed' she sighed as she closed her eyes, I did the same relishing in the warm and comfort that the duvet was giving off, I was used to just chilling in a tree for the night. Dramatic change much?!

"Night, Yumi," She sighed, her face half covered by the duvet, muffling her voice,

"Night, night, Kagome. Don't let the clowns bite you!" I mumbled through the black, clean duvet. I heard a slight squeal from Kagome while I made a tired laugh before falling asleep.

Kagome's alarm went off at seven o'clock and I was tempted just take it and chuck it at a wall,

"Five more minutes!" I mumbled rolling over, wrapping the duvet around me more and putting me face down in the pillow I was breathing in the smell of the strawberry shampoo and conditioner from yesterday. The alarm shut up,

"No, get up, you're coming with me to school!" Kagome yelled. She was already dressed in her green uniform with a ridiculously short skirt,

"Don't wanna! The people there judge me!" I shouted into the pillow as Kagome dragged me, "plus I like my bedding, it beats trees." I mumbled, but I think she heard me anyway,

"Yumi, you were 12 the last time you went to school, not many people are going to remember the little girl you once were." She said, tapping her foot on the floor, I turned to look at her, she also had her hands on her hips and a stern face, crap!

"Ok, ok, I'm getting up. And going to get my clothes from the washer, dryer thing in the kitchen. I shall then get dressed. Cool?" I asked, her expression calmed and she swung her arm in a 'go on' motion,

"Don't take too long!" She shouted her voice traveling to my ears in the kitchen where I was getting my now clean and fresh clothes, with the spare underwear I had in a small bag that was clipped like a belt to me, the bag was on the side. I grabbed it and checked all my stuff was still there... A small amount of change from the floor and people's pockets, spare underwear (cleaned via streams) and a knife. It was mostly for survival purposes but came in use when I was bored and felt like throwing stuff at a tree... Various trees have small knife shaped holes in them. You can thank me later.

I ran into the bathroom and got ready, my clothes feeling good and they smelt awesome. Kagome was chilling in the living room waiting for me, my hand rested on my belt bag,

"Ready?" I asked,

"Yep!" She replied, going over to the shoe rack and getting our shoes. I shoved on my combat boots and tied them up, Kags just had slide on shoes so was ready slightly before me.

"TO SCHOOL!" I shouted, pointing my finger to the doorway. Kags grabbed her bag and we ran out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

School is so boring! I was sat at the side of the classroom waiting for Kagome to finish this god damn test... She wasn't enjoying herself.

Her face would occasionally turn into one of worry or dismay, that being said she did every so often get a face of glee before writing something down. The rest of her friends seemed to be doing alright with the test.

I had been given a test paper to look through. It was actually quite easy, but I'm not in the class so I can't do diddly! Useful!

An hour passed and finally the class was free to go to lunch. Mmm... Food! Even though I didn't ever feel the need to eat lots I still enjoyed shoving the sweet and flavourful food Kagome and her mum had prepared us!

Kagome's friends were with us but I kinda just ignored them. I have bad social skills, shut it! After noticing my cold expression one of them, kinda wavey hair, worked out who I was. It's not like they were teasing me or bullying me it's just I couldn't be assed to talk... Laziness level is OVER NINE THOUSAAANNNDDD! Anyway, back to normality, after a very stony faced lunch break I decide to chill on the roof until the end of the school day but Kagome had something to say about it, obviously,

"You have to come back inside," Kagome had argued, "It looks like it might rain soon anyway." She muttered looking up at the greying sky,

"I am not going back in there. I was dying of boredom!" I huffed, pointing to the door that went back to the inside of the school,

"But what if it rains, you'll be soaked!" She shouted, I pulled out an umbrella from behind me. I had nicked it from the lost property box when we had gone to lunch,

"I'm logical." I mumbled, looking down over the side of the building, there was small ledges at every window, I could jump down them to reach Kags at the gate,

"Fine, but don't blame me when you get cold," She huffed, giving up, " where did you even get that?" She questioned,

"Lost property box on the way up, I was looking out the window when you were doing your test." I deadpanned looking at the sky again, it was getting darker,

"Yumi, you can't just-" She stopped suddenly as the bell went off and people started to shuffle to the doorway,

"Come on Kagome, we gotta go!" One of her friends shouted, I think her name was something like Emi... Hmmm,

"OK!" Kags shouted back, "Meet me at the gate at three fifteen, got it?" She asked me,

"Yep, and I'll take the express route!" I smiled slightly, pointing at the ledge ridden wall that was beside me,

"Trust you to find a drastic way to get down, anyway I'll see you later!" She rushed to the door meeting her little gang and following the heard of students to their classroom.

I sighed and started humming a small sad tune, it was 'Misa No Uta, piano solo' from Death Note, I had been watching TV in a PC world somewhere and they were playing Death Note episodes... Don't ask me why. But I had later used one of the many products to use YouTube and then stumbled on that song, it was very catchy and I taught myself how to play it in the orphanage on this massive grand piano. No one went in the music room so I used to to my liking. Well I say no one used it because they couldn't, the door was locked untill I unlocked it. Hairpin style!

Yes that does actually work sometimes.

Everyone used to think it was haunted because I locked the door behind me and started playing eerie tunes to creep the small kids out, see I'm a wonderful person. Within that room was some books for violin and piano, so I know how to play pretty well now.

A few raindrops landed on my head, pulling me out of my daydream. I opened the umbrella and went to the edge of the building to sit down on the miniature wall with my feet dangling over the edge, I continued to hum my song, until some punk decided to show up, I think he was bunking classes,

"What are you doing up here girly?!" He shouted at me, "You don't even go to this school do you." It was more of a statement than a question. I stopped my tune and turned to him my expression colder than ever, he interrupted my peaceful humming,

"No, I do not. I'm waiting on a friend." I dead panned to the guy,

"What don't you have an education, must be an idiot then!" He mocked, trying to make me angry,

"No, for a fact I have an IQ just under Einstein's own." I said loud enough for him to hear me in the slight downpour while my head faced the landscape again,

"Sure you do, go on then figure something out that would be really difficult, Sherlock!" He challenged me, oh how I love a challenge. I turned to face him a slight smirk on my face and fire in my eyes, I knew exactly who this guy was, he obviously didn't know me though,

"You are Haku, around 14 years of age, your father left you at birth and your mother died when you were age three, you were taken to Sakura Orphanage and your room was directly above the music room. You made up the rumour that a ghost was playing musical instruments because of the music being played below your room. The music stopped when a girl at the age of 12 ran away with some of the orphanage funds. You used to pick on that girl for her cold face and strange eyes, that was three years ago and no one knows where that girl is and you couldn't care less!" I spilled out of my mouth, I really did hate Haku, he was a right bitch,

"Did you just enter my brain? Crazy lady!" She shouted, pointing an accusing finger at me,

"No, you dip shit. I'm the girl who you picked on. Or I was before I died!" I lied, laughing on the inside,

"Wha- what?" He stuttered,

"Goodbye, Haku." I said folding down the umbrella and jumping to the ledge directly below me then swinging under that to the second one down, if he looked now he wouldn't see me. I heard him let of a girly scream which was rather funny considering his deep voice. I chuckled slightly before turning to look at the class room behind me. Empty, cool. Testing the window to see it it was unlocked, it was, I jumped in the room. I heard the door slam on the roof. Well that's his shock over.

I walked over to the chalkboard and wrote on it, ' Spirits are real, Haku!' Before the bell rang. I looked at the time. Three fifteen. Oh, I was daydreaming for longer than I thought! Jumping back outside I proceeded to swing down the ledges much like I did the first time. Umbrella still in hand, I made it to the bottom elegantly. Kagome was waiting in the alcove by the door shaking her head. I smiled slightly before running over to her, opening my acquired umbrella back up,

"I'm guessing it was you who scared the living daylights out of Haku, so much that he actually went back to his class screaming and pale as a sheet?" She questioned,

"Yup, all in a days work!" I smirked, "Oh and he might get seen to by the teacher of the classroom I left a message in." I said, grinning,

"Oh Kami, what did you do?" She asked,

"Nothing really!" I said, not giving away anything.

As we got home under the safety of an umbrella, Kagome grabbed a prepared bulging yellow rucksack, and said bye to her family,

"TO NARNIA!" I shouted running out the door with Kagome, she lead us to the old well, "So we jump down this well and if it's cool with me, I meet all your friends in the past?" I asked just to clarify the situation I was still digesting,

"Urrhh, yeah. Come on!" She grinned jumping in, a blue light started to form,

"FUCK DON'T LEAVE ME!" I said also jumping in.

As I jumped in, the blue light enveloped me and I was floating in the weird sorta place, I was pin straight as if I had just jumped in a pool and wanted to make the smallest splash possible.

My adventure came to a halt after about ten seconds of drifting, I felt solid ground beneath my feet, but as soon as that happened, I passed out. I felt like something had returned to me, but I wasn't sure what.

No one's POV

Kagome looked back inside the well,

"She should be through by now." She muttered, slightly worried about her old friend, "Yumi!" She shouted as something that was slightly blue tinged entered her friends chest and she fell to the floor.

Kagome started to panic slightly, she wasn't strong enough to lift Yumi and herself out of the well, even if she took the backpack off! And leaving her might put Yumi's life in danger.

In the village the gang, who were awaiting Kagome's return, heard Yumi's name being called by Kagome from the direction on the well,

"Come on, let's go see what's the matter!" Sango said grabbing the Hiraikotsu from it's resting place, Miroku grabs his staff, Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara just running with the rest in tow.

As they get to the well they notice a pacing Kagome who every five seconds peers into the well to check on something, that something was Yumi,

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, concerned for Kagome who was becoming frantic,

"Oh thank god, it's Yumi, she came through but some blue mist stuff went into her and she passed out and I'm not strong enough to lift her out and I didn't want to leave her in case something happened!" Kagome blurted out at full speed, it took the group a few seconds to process the information that had been thrown in their faces,

"I'm guessing you want me to get her from the bottom of the well." Inuyasha stated, Kagome let of a frightened 'uh-huh' which sounded more like a whimper but was unmistakably a yes.

Inuyasha jumped into the well and retrieved the fallen girl from the dirt pit. He noticed some red marks on her checks. He gave a puzzled look to the girl and then jumped back up carrying Yumi carefully,

"We better get her back to Kaede." Miroku said, Shippo jumped up onto Yumi's chest and looked at her face,

"Hey what's with the stripes on her face?" The little fox demon asked, Inuyasha looked down at the girls face again, the stripes had turned a darker red,

"How should I know, come on let's just get her back to the village!" He huffed, walking slightly faster so he could put the girl down.


	4. Chapter 4

When the group got to Kaede's hut, Yumi was placed on a mat by a fire to keep her warm,

"So who is she?" Sango asked the young miko,

"She's one of my oldest friends, an orphan who ran from the orphanage and turned out to be a genius, she's basically my not blood related cousin." Kagome sighed looking down at her friend,

"Hmmm, does she have any special talents?" Miroku asked, he had a hunch and it was being strengthened by the stripes appearing on her face and arms. They were quite a dark crimson now,

"Yeah, the girl has basically a demon's senses!" Inuyasha huffed, he also had the same hunch. This thought was obviously on everyone's mind but none spoke of it... Well,

"Hey, you don't suppose she's actually a demon do you?" Shippo asked from beside Kagome,

"I have been pondering this for a while too Shippo." Miroku murmured, deep in thought,

"Me too." Sango agreed,

"What so that blue mist stuff was, her demon essence or something?" Kagome asked, concern etched permanently on her face,

"Yes, that would be the logical explanation." Miroku said, 'was the mist her youki reuniting with her spirit' he thought to himself.

Yumi's appearance shifted slightly again, her hair was growing longer and lighter, as if the colour was being washed out even with the blue dye in, her ears became more pointed and the marks which resided on her face, arms and ankles, even though you couldn't see the latter at the moment with her black jeggings and combat boots on, turned completely opaque and a dark crimson the colour of fresh blood, her nails had grown to resemble something of a claw and her skin also seemed more pale than before as if this process was weakening her,

"Link, shut up would ya!" She muttered in her slumber, barely audible,

"Who's this Link character?" Sango questioned,

"Maybe she has two personalities!" Shippo added his input,

"No, she said she often had inside convocations with a being in her head named Link. We had joked about it at one point." Kagome said, lightbulb expression on her face,

"If she's having convocations with her demon then it must be very tame." Inuyasha spoke up, a look of surprise on his face, his demon self normal growled in three word sentences,

"What have ye brought me?" An elderly voice rang through the hut reaching the groups ears, "Welcome back Kagome." The elder spoke to Kagome,

"Kaede!" Kagome shouted, "It's just my friend Yumi," she sighed, "she's unconscious." She explained,

"Anything else?" Kaede asked making her way over to the side of the hut where she settled down her herbs and where the new strange girl was laying,

"That's a demon, but she's dressed oddly. Does she come from the land beyond the well?" The elder questioned again, while looking at the odd group that sat before her,

"Yeah, she's an old friend of mine." Kagome sighed for about the twentieth time since they had sat down, Yumi's ears reached there full pointyness and the remaining colour from her hair washed out and changed into a startling silver shade, the light that was being produced from the fire reflected like rainbows from her lengthened hair that curved around her.

The girl gave a sudden gasp opening her oddly coloured, yet still the same, eyes and sat up, only to plop back down with a slight growl from lightheadedness,

"Where's the food?" She asked groggily, turning to her raven haired friend who started chuckling,

"You never will change really will you?" Kagome asked, trying to to face palm,

"Probably not, why do you say that anyway... Oh people, hmm." She resumed her cold look after realising that Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kaede and even the little cat Kirara were staring at her,

"Kagome, she doesn't look as friendly as you described her!" Shippo half squealed, clinging to the younger miko,

"I hope you didn't describe me as a happy go lucky, party animal." Yumi's voice was astronomically cold, everyone in the room, bar Kaede and Kagome, flinched at the cold tone,

"No, of course not, but once you warm up to more people, you will be happier than you are at the moment, Popsicle." Kagome said,

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

YUMI'S POV

I felt different, and the uncomfortable feeling of being close to people wasn't helping me in adjusting to how I felt,

"Hmm, maybe," I sighed, "I feel odd, so I'm just gonna go for a quick walk." I said, getting up and clapping my hand on her shoulder. My nails caught her top slightly making me stop in the doorway and look down at them, "Holy monkeys in a pizza box." I mumbled looking at my elongated nails, I dropped them to my sides quickly losing interest and going to a tree, I jumped into it with ease. My arms caught my attention when I was looking down at the floor and noticing how far I had actually jumped, which was far, but while looking at my arms, which were currently supporting the crouched position I was in, I noticed two striped up each arm starting on the back of my wrist ending at my elbow joint, making them curve slightly due to the start and finish. They were a dark crimson, the colour of blood. My skin also appeared paler. I wonder if I have any other markings like this...

Jumping down, my hair fell into my vision and I gasped slightly. It was fucking silver, SINCE WHEN WAS I AN OLD WOMAN?! Putting that thought aside and remembering to ask Kags what odd biology experiments she had been preforming on me I made my way over to a secluded treeish area the sound of running water could be heard. I followed that, I wanted to see what I looked like with this new hair and markings... Am I considered an albino now? That's cool!

As I got the stream I peered into the reflective water, the evening light streaming through the leaves overhead. As I looked I noticed I had two more stripes on my cheeks, one on each, and my pale skin contrasted nicely with the silverness of my hair, my eyes had stayed the same, light orange not quite gold with the occasional fleck of purple in them however my pupils seemed sharper in my big eyes. Speaking of sharp, my ears were pointed like elven ears. That's just odd.

I started peeking around myself a bit more, legs, no, stomach, no, chest, no. Removing my boots and looking at my ankles I did find singular lines on the outside of both. Yeah, I look kinda cool.

I had no idea how long I was out here but the sun was starting to set and I didn't like the thought of getting lost, I turned around and started running back to the hut thing I was at before. My speed had also improved I was going way to quick for a human, which was making me worried about what genetic mutation Kagome had turned me into, I was back at the shack within about a minute, considering it had taken me five to get out there, I was glad!

Standing in front of the hut, I could smell something cooking. Food...

"Who's cooking?" I asked, pushing the 'door' back, it was more of a mat nailed to a frame... Thease guys don't know anything about safety do they, or privacy... Huh,

"I am." Kags answered, stirring some stew or something,

"Well, I have to distract one of you lot to ask, one, where and when are we? And, two, who constructed a biology experiment on me?" My voice was completely serious, while looking at everyone in the room. There's a two tailed cat, I hope I don't get off on the wrong foot with this cat like I did with Kagome's little pudgy misfit,

"Urmm, I don't know the best way to tell you this but, you're a demon. And some people won't except you for that." A girl with long brown hair tied up at the bottom, she had a kimono on but I could see something black covering her legs, possibly a secondary set of clothing, combat clothing?

"Right, ok then." I mumbled, putting on a 'fair play' face,

"I didn't expect ye to take that so well." An old lady spoke from across Kagome, she was kinda helping,

"Meh, life is what it is, you can bend it but it can never be fully changed." I spoke, it was something I had learnt a long time ago,

"Such beauty, so I have a question," Some guy, wearing purple and black clothes with his black hair in a small pony tail, he bent down in front of me and took my hand, " will you consider baring my children?" He asked, looking into my eyes, the other girl literally looked like she was on fire. I wasn't paying attention to that though,

"If you think that, you got another thing coming!" I said, ripping my hands from his and spinning around with one leg out, when I got back to where he was in my high speed spin my leg connected with his body and flung him over to the other side of the room, "That is what we call a round house kick." I muttered, plonking straight down on the floor,

"Thank you for hitting the perverted monk, I'm Sango, that was Miroku, he does that to every woman he sees, it's nothing personal." The girl said to me, meanwhile Miroku got up and made a 'hmm' noise as if agreeing fondly with a smile on his face,

"I'm Shippo, a terrifying and strong fox demon!" The little guy from earlier shouted from Kagome's side, he was really small, had light brown hair and a bushy tail. Like a fox believe it or not!

"I'm taking it ye already know Inuyasha, who is outside? I am Lady Kaede, the priestess of this village." The elder spoke, she had on a white top and some red bottoms they rivaled Inuyasha's red getup,

"Yes, I know who the temperamental hound is. I'm sure Kagome told you who I am and since I'm going to be traveling with you, if that's alright, I'll just warn you that I can be a very cold person, resulting in being called Popsicle ass when I used to go to school." I explained,

"That's fine, and I don't see any problem with you coming with us!" Sango said, a bright smile on her face. The cat, which was half creeping me out with it's red eyes and two tails, came over to me and then jumped onto my shoulder,

"Finally, a cat who likes me!" I sighed, in relief. Cat's didn't normally like me,

"That's Kirara, she's a demon cat who can grows into a bigger cat and then can carry people and fly." The small fox boy, Shippo, said,

"You're a pretty cool cat ain't ya?" I muttered, smiling slightly while petting the felines head,

"Food's ready." Kagome shouted, so everyone could hear.


End file.
